


I Wanna Be The Only Thing You Need (Be The Oxygen You Breathe)

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam gets annoyed easily, Liam has asthma, M/M, TOO caring, Top!Zayn, YAY SEQUEL TIME, Zayn's very caring, bottom!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn have sex and Liam still has asthma</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be The Only Thing You Need (Be The Oxygen You Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Still Alive But Barely Breathing (Because Of You)"  
> I've had trouble with smut for a while now, so please bare with me.

Liam and Zayn have kissed since Liam's incident. Liam always has his inhaler with him, and Zayn carried his extra one, just in case. Liam took his time slow after, he explored Zayn's mouth with caution and Zayn understood. He got that Liam just needed time and that soon, Liam wouldn't need his pump when he kissed his boyfriend.

But when Zayn brought up sex, Liam almost chocked to death, Zayn immediately reaching for his inhaler that was in his backpack.

"Li, babe, are you ok?" Zayn asked, resting a hand on Liam's shoulder, rubbing the spot gently as he waited for Liam to breathe.

That should be Zayn's catch phrase, Liam thought, he's always saying that when I have to use my inhaler. "I'm fine." Liam said, panting slightly. He got used to it pretty quick how Zayn didn't care what just happened, he just wanted to make sure Liam was safe. And when Liam was, he would get embarrassed. His cheeks would flush pink and he would look anywhere but Zayn.

"Babe, look at me." Zayn pleaded, grabbing Liam's chin sweetly and kissing his nose, "I'm sorry if what I said offended you Liam. I didn't mean to."

"Nothing offended me Zayn. I just.. It's not like I haven't thought about it, because I have. It's just, it's pretty scary, you know? I don't really.." Liam trailed off.

"You don't really want to." Zayn finished for him.

"No! No, I want to, of course.. I'm scared Zayn. If I couldn't kiss you without having attacks, how would sex be? I'd probably, pass out or something. I'm not going to leave you naked, inside me, while I dangle there. That's embarrassing." Liam covered his face, his cheeks hot on fire.

Zayn chuckled, his lips spread and his eyes crinkled, "Liam, I love you, you know that right?"

Liam nodded sheepishly, "Yeah.. I love you too, and I trust you, ok? I-I don't wanna make an even bigger fool of myself, especially around you."

"No matter what Liam, I love you so don't let you thinking you're making a fool of yourself stop you from doing what you want babe." Zayn kissed his temple.

"You just wanna get in my pants." Liam scoffed mockingly.

Zayn let out a laugh, "Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Zayn grinned.

Liam smiled back, "I want to Zayn, I really, really, truly do. But, promise me you'll stop if I want to."

"Duh," Zayn said, sticking his tongue out, "I would never hurt you. We'll do whatever you want. You'll be in charge."

*

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn!" Liam panted, his hands tangled in Zayn's hair, tugging and pulling and moaning as they both laid on the bed, spread out and nude.

Zayn nipped at Liam's neck, his arms caging down Liam's hips as he sucked and bite at the bruises all scattered around his boyfriends neck, stopping every few seconds to hear how Liam's breathing was doing. "You alright?" Zayn asked traveling up to Liam's ear ad biting down softly.

"F-Fine." Liam shuddered. "Just-please Zayn."

Zayn smirked, nodded, and brought his hand to Liam. "You've gotta be stretched first babe." Zayn muttered, kissing the side of Liam's head and held three fingers in front of his mouth.

Liam enclosed his mouth rushly over the fingers and sucked harshly, running his tongue over and around them, making sure he got them wet because he wouldn't want anything to hurt.

"That's enough, love." Zayn grinned, slowly pulling his fingers out and locking lips with Liam again for a moment. He pulled back, "It's gonna burn baby, at first. Tell me when you wanna stop, ok?"

Liam nodded his head quickly. Zayn looked at him with a fond expression and circled his entrance with one finger first. He teased and brushed the hole before pushing it inside at Liam's groan, he stopped immediately and pulled out.

Liam stared at him, "W-What? What's wrong?"

"Are you ok?" Zayn asked, his hand free with the slimy fingers came up to brush Liam's curls back behind his ears and back to caress his cheek.

"I'm good Zayn, I'm absolutely, positively perfect." Liam hissed, frowning.

Zayn looked hurt from Liam's reaction, "Sorry, I need to make sure you're not hurting." He muttered, sticking the finger in again and then a second without wasting any time.

Liam moaned, loud and dirty, "Fuck Zayn, oh... Shit."

Zayn added the third finger the minute later, stretching them out and twisting them, making sure Liam was prepared.

"Zayn, oh, oh godd..." Liam muttered, his eyes going wide and tears swelling up, "Zayn, no," He coughed, "S-Stop.." He said, reaching for his inhaler but Zayn grabbed his hand with his free one and forced Liam to look him in the eyes.

"You don't need it." Zayn said, words being unbelievably strong, not harsh, yet full of concern like he would snap and get the pump himself.

"Z-Zaynn." Liam wheezed trying to squirm away from Zayn but Zayn's eyes were so Hazel, so Gold, so _beautiful_ , that Liam was mesmerized and surprised when his breathing started going slower but still a bit heavy.

"With me Liam, ready? Breathe in, and out.. In.. And out.." Zayn constructed, breathing in and out with Liam as he followed Zayn's soothing voice until his breathing was back to normal. "There ya go, I knew you could do it."

He was about to thank Zayn when Zayn curled each finger slowly, one after another, and the words were caught in his throat and he let out an expected moan.

"Ready, baby? Or do you still want me t-"

"No, fuck, I'm ready." Liam panted.

Zayn smiled, sweetly, and pulled his hand out, grabbing lube and spurting a squeeze in his hand, rubbing his hands around his exposed cock and slowly aligning it with Liam's hole. "Ready?"

"Yes." Liam said, putting his hands on Zayn's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze accompanied with nails digging into his skin but Zayn didn't really notice as he pushed in and Liam almost let out a shriek. "Zayn!"

"What!? What!? Are you ok!?" Zayn started to panic.

Liam opened his mouth but the only thing that came out was a big wheeze followed by smaller wheezes.

Zayn grabbed Liam's pump and brought to the younger boys mouth and let him take in the air. After Liam seemed to relax and his eyes drifted close he asked, "Are you ok?"

Liam's eyes bulged open, "I'm ok Z, I just.. It didn't really hurt.. I was just like, is this really real? Is this really happening? Am I actually having sex with you? Or is this a dream? You know? I can't really..."

Suddenly Zayn's lips were on Zayn's and the movement when Zayn surged forward made him thrust and Liam let out a soft groan that was swallowed by Zayn's mouth. He roamed Liam's mouth, tongue and all, licking the roof of his mouth before breaking apart and pecking his nose. 

"I love you, Liam, and I couldn't really believe when you agreed to this, I thought you would say no but this is like a dream come true." Zayn said, giving a small thurst out of excitement.

"Zayn," Liam groaned, "I love you too-Ohhhh.." Liam said, interrupted by another moan and small pants. "Please move, though." He whined, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck and pressing him closer.

"Whatever you say, babe." Zayn said, thrusting in slowly, just like Liam's breathing, in and out, in and out, with Liam letting out small whimpers and gurgles deep in his throat, holding on to Zayn for dear life. "Shit, Li, I'm gonna-" He didn't get to finish as he ejected himself into Liam, Liam moaning in response.

"Z-Zayn, oh fuck. That feels so good!" He squealed, running his hands down Zayn's back.

Zayn pulled out and kissed Liam passionately, mumbling, "I love you."

"I love you too." Liam said, nuzzling his head in the nape of Zayn's neck and kissing a spot there. He thought for a second, "Can we watch a movie?" He thought.

"Sure babe, anything you'd like." Zayn smiled.

"Batman?" Liam asked, looking up at Zayn with these big, brown, innocent eyes that Zayn couldn't say no to.

"Of course. Want some popcorn?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, please."

Zayn stared at him for a moment before leaning in again and kissing Liam's lips gently and pulling back, smiling at him with such beauty Liam sort of forgot how to breathe and started chocking. He wrapped his hands around his neck and tried to breathe in, Zayn clutching the inhaler quickly and bringing it to Liam's lips so he could breathe. Liam sucked in all the air that was given to him and pushed back, slowly breathing in and out until he calmed down.

"Are you ok?" Zayn asked.

Liam rolled his eyes, "I'm fine." He snapped.

Zayn just blinked various times before smirking, "Love you."

Liam blushed and whispered, "Love you too.." Before Zayn was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> At some points I kinda forgot Liam had asthma so that wasn't included much. The smuts awful, I know, I can't seem to write it anymore.  
> Thanks for reading though!


End file.
